KODE
by Kapten Skylar
Summary: Pria maupun wanita rata-rata bukanlah seorang cenayang yang mengerti maksud kau memberikan suatu kode. Ini kisah pria kaku dengan wanita penggila telenovela, miliknya./ Kritik saran diperlukan.


"Siapa nama kamu?"

"Esmeralda, om."

Ujung matanya berkedut pelan, terlihat dengan samar pula urat membentuk persimpangan ditambah kerutan dalam di dahi yang membuat semua tindikan itu berkali kali lipat menyeramkan dibanding biasanya.

Si gadis dengan poni rata itu berkata dengan terbata-bata. "m-maksudku Hinata."

Kode © Kapten

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Crackpair, **OUT OF CHARACTER,** ada scene teenlit dsb dst

.

.

Celaka! Celakalah aku! Seakan kalimat tersebut menjadi prediksinya di masa depan membuat pria dengan banyak tindikan di wajah itu mengerutkan dahi. Hari apa sekarang? Apakah sekarang ia harus mempercayai mitos _primbon_ hari baik dan buruk yang selalu ia cela. Tidak tentu saja! Tidak ada hal seperti itu, oke ini murni kesalahannya― lebih tepatnya kesalahan musim, hujan dan kodok.

" _Groookkk, Groookkkk."_

Ya, kodok.

"Eeerr… Om b-bisa tidak mengusir kodok itu," enak sekali dia, lancang sekali dia menyuruh pria seperti Pein untuk mengusir makhluk dua dunia tersebut. Andaikan kodok tersebut tahu diri dan mengerti tentang perbedaan kasta diantara mereka, tidak perlu ada kejadian semacam ini. Terjebak diatas pohon berdahan rendah di pinggir sawah dengan kodok menggila dibawah.

"A-aku pernah dengar bahwa binatang juga mengerti manusia menyeramkan dan…" Pein menatap lurus-lurus gadis berponi rata penggila telenovela tersebut dengan tajam. "Eh..ehh maksudku… _nganu…"_ kemudian ia memilih diam dan menunduk memperhatikan segerombolan binatang berlendir dengan leher menggembung.

Jikalau setelah ini hubungan mereka memburuk, Pein sudah menyerah. Ya, menyerah dalam artian sebenarnya. Awalnya ia hanya berencana membawa gadis breng—adik angkat Neji untuk berjalan mengitari desa asri ini agar lara hati gadis itu menghilang (meski ia sudah lima belas tahun tidak tinggal di desa itu lagi dan tidak lagi mengenal arah jalan). Sudahkah Pein bercerita bahwa ia telah mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan serta cinta diam diam ala novel Roman minus Erotik karya Jiraiya selama kurang lebih lima tahun setelah pertemuan kesepuluh mereka. Bukannya mengerti kode-kode yang bertahun-tahun ia berikan padanya, gadis brengsek itu (oh ayolah bukankah sangat cocok panggilan tsb untuk unpeka kode morse cinta?) malah menjalin hubungan dengan adik tirinya yang sama sekali… tidak _kul_.

" _Shit!_ "

"Eehh!" Hinata menoleh takut-takut kearah Pein, "a-ada apa?"

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Hah?" sudah cukup kesabaran Hinata, sudah! Sudah! "Kenapa salahku?"

"Karena kau mengacaukan semuanya!"

"Hah!" Hinata berjengit. "Bukankah kau—om sendiri yang mengajakku ke tempat ini—"

"Semua salahmu."

Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elit, lalu mencibir dengan nada pelan namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Pein yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter. "Yang benar saja."

Tak tahukah Hinata tentang ego seorang Rikkudo Pein? Sebuah harga mati nan pantrang mengutarakan protes serta sangkalan dengan nada remeh dihadapannya yang akhirnya akan berdampak buruk bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau salah karena tidak melihat berita cuaca hari ini." Persimpangan urat muncul di pelipis Hinata, " _tidak peka terhadap sesuatu_. Padahal jelas-jelas langit sedang mendung" Ucap Pein penuh dengan kode sialan, berharap wanita yang pernah menjadi salah satu anggota klub WIDM― Wanita Ingin Di Mengerti yang selalu berkoar-koar tentang penggunaan hati dan perasaan dalam segala aspek dalam hidup itu mengerti. _Kalau ia tidak mengerti juga, akan ku lumat habis setelah ini._

"Mana aku tahu, sekarang musim kawin kodok!" Hinata kembali berkata dengan nada sinis. _Kau kira aku ini pawang kodok!_

 _Grooookkk! Grooookkk! Groooookkk!_

Suara menggelikan itu membuat focus keduanya terpaku dan memperhatikan dengan pandangan jijik luar biasa. Demi apa. Ya? Mereka nihil tentang berapa lama musim kawin seekor kodok sawah yang volumenya sebesar batu kali. Yang Hinata ketahui hanyalah episode salah satu telenovela kesukaannya yang mengikut sertakan kodok.

"Yang aku tau, cuma kodok beracun di episode _Amigos Sempre,"_ cibirnya sekali lagi. "Mirip."

"Film yang kamu lihat sewaktu pertama kali bertemu, ya?"

Hinata menoleh pada Pein, mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali ia mulai mengangguk pelan. Seketika itu Pein memutar ingatan itu.

…

" _Lo pernah denger sodara tiri gue, kan."_

" _Tolong bahasa gaul Negara itu jangan kamu bawa-bawa."_

" _Oke maaf, setahun tinggal disana udah nempel aja," Neji berdeham pelan. "Seperti bahasa Ibu."_

" _Hubungannya?" Pein membantu Neji agar kembali pada topic pembicaraan yang akan melenceng._

" _Iya, di rumah ada si do'i. Kebetulan ia sedang berlibur," terang Neji sembari memutar kenop pintu apartemen kecilnya._

" _Tidak masalah."_

 _Pein memasuki pintu itu setelah Neji. Lalu mendengar beberapa percakapan di dalam ruang dengan televisi menyala itu sayup-sayup. Menaruh sepatu kets bututnya di rak sepatu samping pintu ruangan itu, ia segera masuk tanpa mempedulikan izin dari sang empunya yang sibuk berbincang dengan saudara tirinya._

" _Pein aku keluar sebentar, kau disini dengan Hinata saja."_

" _Hm."_

 _Tanpa berbasa-basi dengan kalimat anggap saja rumah sendiri, Pein sudah menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk bertumpang kaki ditambah mencomot satu toples kue beras lalu mengunyahnya pelan, bahkan hanya menyahut sekenanya ketika Neji mengutarakan berbagai alasan kenapa ia harus keluar. Masa bodoh dengan saudara tirinya yang melihat Pein dengan takut-takut dan kesal, oh iya jangan lupa batas territorial yang terang-terangan ia perlihatkan dengan dua bantal sofa dan air mineral botol yang berada di meja seakan memisahkan mereka, terlebih sikapnya yang acuh dan memilih menonton telenovela yang tengah tayang saat ini._

' _Terserah kau saja, yang penting kue beras in…' isi hati Pein terkesiap ketika jarinya yang berada di dalam toples itu hanya menggapai udara kosong. Hhhh._

 _Wajah serius Hinata membuat Pein penasaran, seasik apa sebuah film dengan pemeran cantik itu membuat penontonnya kadang memekik dan memasang wajah seserius itu._

" _Apa yang kau tonton?"_

" _Amigos Sempre."_

" _Oh."_

 _Hinata kembali focus pada film begitupun Pein. Namun ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya penasaran._

" _Kenapa mereka berteriak?"_

" _Hah? Oh itu karena Ana di culik," jawab Hinata ogah-ogahan menoleh karena enggan mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _Siapa Ana?"_

" _Karakter Heroin di Amigos."_

" _Yang berjidat lebar dengan poni jarang-jarang begitu?" nada Pein terdengar datar namun menyimpan tanda Tanya yang besar._

" _Hmmmm."_

 _Tik. Tok tik tok. Pein memilih ke dapur dan membuka lemari es dan mengambil beberapa camilan dan kembali lagi keruangan itu ketika scene teriak._

" _PEDROOOOOO! Ih cepetaaannnn!" Teriakan itu berasal dari Hinata._

" _Siapa Pedro?" tanyanya lagi sembari duduk dan membuka kotak kue._

" _Calon suami aku."_

"…"

"…"

" _Oh. Oke."_

 _Hinata terkekeh terang-terangan, mengkekehkan* sifat aneh kawan kakaknya ini. Percaya saja dia. "Aku bercanda, om."_

 _Hah? HAH?! OM? EMANGNYA PEIN TUA APA? Siapa namanya, Neji belum pernah menceritakan nama si gadis ini._

" _Siapa nama kamu?"_

" _Esmeralda, om."_

 _Ujung matanya berkedut pelan, terlihat dengan samar pula urat membentuk persimpangan ditambah kerutan dalam di dahi yang membuat semua tindikan itu berkali kali lipat menyeramkan dibanding biasanya._

 _Si gadis dengan poni rata itu berkata dengan terbata-bata. "m-maksudku Hinata."_

…

Kodok masih saja saling bersahutan, Pein dan Hinata juga masih berada di posisi yang sama. Ini waktunya.

"Aku mau jadi Pedro."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Suasana terasa aneh dan Hinata muak dengan itu. Apa sih maksudnya si om preman yang sama sekali tidak punya kemahiran dalam berbahasa ini.

"Aku gak ngerti."

"…"

.

.

Katakan pada dunia bahwa bukan hanya seorang pria yang tidak menyadari arti kode morse cinta, bahkan wanita yang sering menyandang sebagai manusia perasa di muka bumi ini pun bisa bodoh mengartikan kode yang jelas-jelas… pernyataan cinta.

Kau punya bibir untuk berbicara, kau punya nilai nominal dalam bahasa untuk merangkai kata, kau punya nyali ketika mengambil jambu di pohon tetangga. Tapi kenapa kau tak berani untuk mengungkapkan cinta. Ini kisahnya, kisah seorang pria malang yang hanya mengutarakan rasa dengan kode brengsek kepada wanita idiot berbalut polos. Seharusnya cukup untuk menahan rasa sebentar saja, lalu…

Utarakan lalu kerjakan.

"Hinata besok kita menikah, aku sudah menebar undangan."

"HAH?!"

GROOOKKK GROOOKK

.

.

.

* * *

Suka sama Pein, tapi gak ada yang bikin pair ini. Jadi bikin sendiri dengan tingkat ke ootan yang luar binasah. Hibernasi cukup lama dan liat beberapa author senior yg tiba2 pada hilang. Pun ada kawan satu angkatan diatas―emangnya sekolah?! (lirik ulteramen ganteng aka Okami child) cieee udah banyak yang ngelu-eluin, rikuesan gue sampe di abaikan. (ditabok) hahaha.

Ada...

Readers unlogin maupun login langganan fik gue-eh saya yang nungguin gak?

Kakanda kembali lagi nih~


End file.
